


undone

by becuille



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/pseuds/becuille
Summary: Prompt: Rey braiding Kylo's hair and vice versa, just domestic stuff.





	undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caisha/gifts).



> Please accept this tiniest of tiny treats ♡

Rey wrestles with the masses of brown hair on her head, arms aching, to no avail. Several disobedient locks slip free of her hand each time she tries to scoop it all up to get it out of the way. It’s been a long time since she last cut it, it might’ve even been back on Jakku, where she used to trim it every month, like clockwork, to the exact same length. She could probably have cut it back then without her cracked makeshift mirror, just by muscle memory.

“I’ve had enough,” she says, stubborn. “I’m cutting it.”

“Let me,” Ben says, his voice flat and calm as he always is with her.

Rey sits on the floor, her back to him and he sits on their bed behind her. He cards his fingers gently through masses of warm brown hair, with a gentleness reserved only for her, tugging away offending knots. His hands are bigger than hers, that’s the reason, she thinks, as he pulls her whole head of hair together easily, then separates it into equal strands. 

The soft tugs on her scalp soothe her and she lets herself close her eyes. Ben reaches the nape of her neck, then with deft fingers, his work is done. There might’ve been a time she would have scoffed at the notion of him being so gentle with her, touching her like he could break her. He ties off the braid at the end and it bumps against her shoulder blades.

She stands to inspect it, turning on the spot, and is pleased by the robustness of it. There’s no stray hairs scratching at her face and it looks strong enough for her to spar in. 

“How did you learn to do that?” Ben answers with a smirk with only half his mouth. “Will you teach me?” she asks.

“Come here then.”

His own hair has gotten longer too, and it becomes him. He looks regal, befitting his heritage. He takes a lock of his hair from near the front and separates it into three, then tucks one strand over the other, slowly, so as to instruct her. He passes it to her.

Rey tries to emulate him. Her fingers are slender and used to fine work but she doesn’t possess his skill. She drops one piece and the whole thing falls apart, soft black waves of hair fall free. Rey laughs, carding her fingers through it.

“We have time to learn,” Ben says, and she kisses him.


End file.
